


Blood stains, speed kills, Fast cars, cheap thrills

by Anna_Karenina



Series: desperate to survive [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Karenina/pseuds/Anna_Karenina
Summary: «Если бы в самом начале у кого-нибудь хватило смелости (или глупости) спросить, почему она зависает с бандой Бауэрса, Бев бы ответила:— Потому что у них есть машина.Конечно, её назвали бы легкомысленной, но она сказала бы чистую правду, да и кто имел право её судить, какого хрена».





	Blood stains, speed kills, Fast cars, cheap thrills

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [blood stains, speed kills, fast cars, cheap thrills](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957691) by [orangesparks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangesparks/pseuds/orangesparks). 



> Примечание 1: автор пишет, что причина, по которой Беверли травили в школе, показалась ему странной. Поэтому он попытался представить, почему «Неудачники» поначалу так легко поверили этим слухам, и написал предысторию.
> 
> Примечание 2: Blood stains, speed kills fast cars, cheap thrills — строка из песни «Bloodstains» группы «Agent Orange».
> 
> Бета - [Собака серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)

Тебя научат тому, что надо знать,  
И прокатят тебя на машине…  
_Agent Orange_

Гори в аду.  
_Элис Джонсон, «Кошмар на улице Вязов-4: Повелитель сна»_

  
_Август 1988_  
  
Беверли Марш пробыла в банде Бауэрса не больше трёх недель, а последствий хватило, чтобы испортить ей жизнь до конца учебного года.  
  
Если бы в самом начале у кого-нибудь хватило смелости (или глупости) спросить, почему она с ними зависает, Бев бы ответила:  
  
— Потому что у них есть машина.  
  
Конечно, её назвали бы легкомысленной, но она сказала бы чистую правду, да и кто имел право её судить, какого хрена.  
  
(И да, конечно, в их компании Беверли чувствовала себя взрослее, но нахер это надо. Ей хватало поводов почувствовать себя взрослее. И это оказалось совсем не так классно, как она думала в начальной школе.)  
  
Вообще-то всё началось случайно. Только потому, что Беверли была неудачницей. Настолько, что в пятницу вечером пришла в кино одна, радуясь, что можно провести пару часов вне дома, пока отец задержался в больнице допоздна. Показывали фильм ужасов с морем крови — новую ленту о Фредди Крюгере; и тизеры, которые Беверли видела, были достаточно привлекательными и мерзкими. (Впрочем, Беверли понравились несколько предыдущих частей, и этого хватило, чтобы она решила пойти в кино.)  
  
Меньше года назад Беверли спросила бы у Элли Гейгер, не хочет ли та пойти вместе с ней. Но с тех пор, как Элли стала играть в хоккей на траве, она всё больше времени проводила с Гретой Кин, Салли Мюллер и остальными девчонками из их прелестной маленькой клики. А значит, с Бев — меньше. Беверли говорила себе, что ей плевать, но обидно всё равно было. В последнее время у неё было туго с друзьями. Средняя школа оказалась отстоем.  
  
Может, поэтому Беверли так полюбила кино, особенно такое, как смотрела сейчас: про ребят, которые могли постоять друг за друга, хотя имели дело не просто с ехидными одноклассниками или жестокими родителями, а с самим Фредди Крюгером.  
  
Девчонка-качок, которая ставила парней на место своими колкостями, была крутой, и девушка-ботаник, не моргнув глазом собиравшая сложные приборы, тоже. Но пока Беверли больше всех нравилась последняя оставшаяся в живых — Элис.  
  
У Элис были светло-рыжие волосы, она слегка сутулилась, а ещё у неё был жестокий отец. Элис сумела постоять за себя, нашла шикарного парня и надрала задницу Фредди Крюгеру.  
  
Беверли любила фильмы ужасов, но в такой восторг пришла впервые.  
  
Когда титры закончились, Беверли ещё не пришла в себя. Уборщику пришлось бросить на неё немало суровых взглядов и хорошенько пошуметь, задевая кресла метлой и совком для мусора, чтобы Бев наконец вышла из зала, самой последней. Только поэтому она и побрела в холл, ещё ничего не соображая. Она слизывала с пальцев остатки соли после попкорна и не замечала ничего вокруг, пока наконец не увидела, кто стоит, прислонившись к игровым автоматам: Генри Бауэрс и Рыгало Хаггинс, единственные оставшиеся посетители. Они как раз допивали бутылки содовой, куда, как подозревала Бев, добавили алкоголя.  
  
_Вот дерьмо._  
  
О том, что они не любят школьников помладше, знала вся школа, и хотя Бев не слышала, чтобы они цеплялись к девочкам, рисковать она не собиралась.  
  
_(Эй — раз уж она осталась без друзей, одиночество может быть на руку. Просто надо стать совершенно незаметной. Если тебя не замечают, тебя не дразнят.)_  
  
Бев постаралась пройти мимо настолько непринуждённо, насколько могла; внезапно она представила себя персонажем комикса «Продолжай идти». Теперь Беверли жалела, что осталась до конца титров, что ей показалось настолько важным узнать, как называется звучавшая в фильме песня группы «Драмарама». Она смотрела прямо перед собой и даже ни единого взгляда не бросила, чтобы проверить, заметили ли её.  
  
(« _Пока я их не вижу, они не видят меня_ », — промелькнула бредовая мысль, как в детстве, во время нелепых игр с монстрами в шкафу.)  
  
Только когда Беверли оказалась на автобусной остановке в двадцати ярдах от кинотеатра, она с облегчением выдохнула и рухнула на скамейку. Но почти сразу у неё вырвалось тихое ругательство: она посмотрела на часы и поняла, что, оставшись до конца титров, опоздала на последний автобус.  
  
_Здорово. Из огня да в полымя. Папа точно будет дома раньше, чем я дойду пешком._  
  
Он не станет кричать, нет, всё будет гораздо хуже: он прищурится, притянет её к себе и спросит, чем же она занималась так поздно, с кем, ведь хорошие девочки не гуляют по ночам, и ему против собственной воли приходится задавать себе вопрос…  
  
_(«Ты всё ещё моя маленькая девочка».)_  
_  
(«Нет, нет, нет, я не твоя маленькая девочка с тех пор, как мамы с нами нет, а ты, ты — **изменился** ».)_  
  
Теперь всё, что она увидела в кино, казалось несбыточной мечтой. Беверли отругала себя, назвав полной дурой, — из-за того, что решила, будто вправе сравнивать себя с главной героиней. Элис выстояла против своего отца, выстояла против монстра. А Беверли удирала от школьников постарше и придумала двадцать отговорок, чтобы отец обратил на неё поменьше внимания, когда она вернётся домой через сорок минут после полуночи.  
  
_Ты бы лучше пошевеливалась, и сейчас же, идиотка. Не делай всё ещё хуже._  
  
Беверли заставила себя подняться со скамьи, застонав исключительно для собственного удовольствия: трагические вздохи и стоны помогали справиться с досадой, пусть и самую малость. Она начала напевать под нос песню «Драмарамы».  
  
Беверли прошла футов тридцать, когда рядом с ней заурчал двигатель.  
  
Быстрый взгляд краем глаза, и подозрения оправдались: это был «Транс-Ам» Рыгала; тёмно-синяя краска в тусклом свете фонарей казалась почти чёрной.  
  
_Да твою ж мать. Им что, фильма ужасов было мало? Чёртов папочка Генри, этот расист-полицейский, им золотые звёздочки раздаёт, что ли, если они находят новую жертву каждую неделю?_  
  
Бев подумала, не броситься ли бежать, но почти сразу отказалась от этой идеи. Вокруг была только широкая пустая дорога. Они поймают её раньше, чем у неё начнёт колоть в боку.  
  
Она решила не обращать внимания. Может, они на самом деле её не преследуют.  
_  
(Да, Бев, конечно. Помечтай ещё, тупая сука.)_  
  
_«Я не вижу вас, вы не видите меня»,_  — повторяла она в уме, старательно не слушая голос в голове, который приказывал ей драпать немедленно. Она просто не будет обращать на них внимания, и рано или поздно…  
  
— Эй! — окликнули её из машины.  
  
Кажется, это был Генри, но Беверли так старалась не обращать на них внимания, что не могла сказать точно. Она пошла быстрее.  
  
«Транс-Ам» не отставал.  
_  
Дерьмо. Дерьмо, дерьмо, дерьмовое дерьмо._  
  
— Подвезти?  
  
Беверли чуть не упала, споткнувшись о зазубрину на асфальте.  
  


  
На заднем сиденье машины Рыгала не хватало места: Бев это быстро поняла, потому что её ногам, которые в последнее время быстро росли, было тесно. Но если бы с ними были остальные два шакала из компании Бауэрса, скрючиться пришлось бы гораздо сильнее. У Беверли хватало причин радоваться их отсутствию (в последнее время она соглашалась с этими засранками Гретой и Салли только в одном: от Патрика Хокстеттера становилось очень не по себе).  
  
И, честно говоря, она до сих пор ждала. Ждала резкой фразы или злобной шутки, после которой всё и начнётся, может, даже того, что под задним сиденьем сработает огромная пружина, и Бев вылетит из этой сраной машины, как персонаж старого телевизионного шоу про Бэтмена.  
  
Два самых отъявленных хулигана предложили довезти её до дома: её, девчонку на целых два года младше, которую популярные одноклассницы на дух не выносили.  
  
Может, она заснула во время показа. Может, она до сих пор была в кинотеатре, а вся эта история была не по-настоящему. Бев сильно впилась ногтями в ладони, чтобы убедиться: она не спит.  
  
И проткнула кожу. Бев втянула воздух сквозь зубы и прижала пострадавшую руку к груди. Ладно, она точно не спит.  
  
_Может, они просто посмотрели «Клуб “Завтрак”» и так вдохновились Джудом Нельсоном, что решили взять в банду самых непопулярных детей в школе._  
  
При этой мысли Беверли фыркнула. К счастью, из колонок вовсю орали «Мегадет», и никто не услышал, что она смеётся без причины, как чокнутая (и это дало бы хороший повод начать её дразнить, раз уж они почему-то до сих пор не взялись за дело).  
  
А они рано или поздно начнут. Беверли не могла понять, зачем вообще села в машину, разве что её подтолкнул животный страх оказаться дома позже отца ( _«Храбрая, как всегда»,_  — подумала Бев, захлёбываясь горечью), и не находила логического объяснения тому, что они предложили её подвезти. Вся ситуация пугала больше, чем сцена в кино, где у девушки отвалились руки, и она превратилась в огромного таракана.  
_  
«Так, ребята, насчёт кино — что вам больше всего понравилось в этом чудесном фильме?»_  — с сарказмом подумала Бев. Ответ она и так знала. И догадывалась, что один из них, скорее всего, Рыгало, и был обаяшкой, крикнувшим: «Снимай блузку!», когда показывали тренировки Элис.  
_  
И что будем делать всей бандой? Ограбим кондитерскую? Будем просто возле машины торчать и на людей смотреть?_  
  
Но не успела Беверли и опомниться, как автомобиль притормозил у её дома. Её сердце чуть не разорвалось от радости, когда она увидела, что ржавого пикапа «Шевроле», на котором ездил отец, нигде нет.  
  
— Огромное спасибо, — сказала она. — Правда.  
  
Рыгало, казалось, был так же удивлён искренностью в её голосе, как и она — тем, что банда Бауэрса сделала ей одолжение. Генри ничего не сказал, просто вышел из машины и наклонил спинку сиденья, чтобы Беверли смогла выбраться. Даже не помахав на прощанье, забыв о вежливости, она бросилась к двери (вероятность, что машина отца именно в этот момент появится на горизонте, была невелика, но с везением Беверли так могло и быть). Распахивая входную дверь, Беверли обернулась и глянула в сторону машины. Когда автомобиль тронулся с места, Генри всё ещё смотрел на неё.  
  


  
В следующий понедельник, после уроков, Беверли увидела возле своего шкафчика Рыгало Хаггинса и Виктора Крисса. Они мешали ей пройти.  
  
— Пустите, — пробормотала она, гадая, получится ли дотянуться до шкафчика, но Виктор так хмуро посмотрел на неё, что Беверли поняла: они оказались там не случайно.  
  
— Генри приказал привести тебя, — сказал Виктор и сдул с глаз прядь обесцвеченных волос.  
  
— Зачем? — тупо спросила Беверли.  
  
Она едва успела схватить свои вещи до того, как они взяли её под руки с обеих сторон и потащили по холлу: Беверли оставалось только ногами перебирать. И, будто одного унижения было мало, случилось так, что мимо проходила эта чёртова Грета Кин: с её плеча свисала сумка с принадлежностями для хоккея на траве, а следом плелась вся компания её подпевалок. Губы Греты изогнулись в усмешке, когда она увидела, что мальчики постарше практически зажали между собой Беверли.  
  
— Эй, нищебродка! — сладким голосом сказала она. — Как ты будешь завтра тест писать по английскому? Рука не сильно устанет после того, как ты им всем отдрочишь на заднем сиденье?  
  
_«Чему ты завидуешь, Грета?_  — хотела спросить Беверли. —  _Думаешь, зависать с этими придурками — веселее некуда? Двое из них — настоящие дубины, а оставшаяся пара — полные психопаты. Я терплю только потому, что…»_  
  
_(...я сраная трусиха, вот и всё.)_  
  
— А тебе какое дело? Хочешь меня подменить? — сказала она вместо этого. Виктор Крисс её удивил, громко гоготнув. Его одобрения хватило, чтобы Грета залилась краской по самые уши и заспешила в другом направлении, а смущённая свита последовала за ней.  
  
— Чёрт. Что ты сделала, что она так бесится? — спросил Рыгало.  
  
_«Тебе всё перечислить?»_  — подумала Беверли. Но даже если бы она собиралась поделиться своими бедами (а этим и не пахло), было сомнительно, что этим двоим — да и любым мальчикам — хватит ума, чтобы хоть смутно представить уровень враждебности, которая может возникнуть между девочками-подростками. Когда кто-то из банды Генри злился на других школьников, они просто разбивали им нос и забывали обо всём. Девочкам так было нельзя. Приходилось искать другие способы. Как бы там ни было, Грета назначила Беверли своей жертвой ещё в шестом классе, а за прошедшие годы стала только изобретательнее.  
  
— Ревнивая бывшая, — невозмутимо ответила Беверли. Виктор фыркнул, но Хаггинс посмотрел на неё внимательно, с подозрением, словно не мог понять, шутит ли она.  
  
Генри и Патрик уже ждали у «Транс-Ама» Рыгала, когда троица вышла наружу. Беверли и её конвоиры прошли мимо Балабола Тозиера, который сидел на траве и поджидал своих друзей, листая комикс (судя по обложке, последний выпуск «Икс-Силы»). По тому, как Рыгало прищурился, Бев поняла: только задание доставить Беверли мешало её нянькам затолкать Тозиеру в рот его же комикс и окунуть лицом в грязь.  
  
Словно услышав её мысли, Тозиер внезапно поднял голову. Открыл было рот — но промолчал, увидев предупреждающий взгляд Беверли. Тозиер бывал засранцем, но в целом был хорошим парнем, а Виктор и Рыгало могли легко отправить его на больничную койку. Что бы Тозиер ни собирался сказать по поводу тройничка (а ему явно очень хотелось), оно того не стоило.  
_  
— Не связывайся,_  — одними губами сказала Беверли.  
  
_— Отвали,_ — так же ответил он.  
  
Беверли закатила глаза, но когда они прошли мимо, не тронув Тозиера, она не могла отрицать, что у неё будто гора с плеч свалилась.  
  
Если бы она ждала, что в этот раз Генри дружелюбно поздоровается, то ей понадобился бы новый хрустальный шар. Потому что Генри только внимательно осмотрел её с головы до ног и рявкнул Рыгалу:  
  
— Пошли!  
  
Когда Генри сел за руль, Виктор и Патрик прыгнули на заднее сиденье и так развалились, что полностью его заняли. Внезапно растерявшись, Беверли стояла на месте и не знала, как поступить. Перспектива дойти до дома пешком внезапно показалась куда привлекательнее, чем раньше, особенно когда Патрик приглашающе похлопал себя по колену и ухмыльнулся:  
  
— Не стесняйся.  
  
— Двигайся! — сердито сказал ему Генри. Патрик ответил злобным взглядом:  
  
— Нет.  
  
Прежде чем Генри успел вывихнуть ему плечо, Виктор Крисс тяжело вздохнул.  
  
— Я выйду. Нахер это всё.  
  
Проходя мимо Беверли, он бросил на неё злой взгляд. Словно говорил: «Ну спасибо, Йоко Оно». Беверли в ответ показала средний палец и уселась на место Виктора, стараясь отодвинуться от Патрика как можно дальше. Виктор был только на год старше, чем она, почему он думает, будто у него больше прав раскатывать по городу со старшими школьниками? Машина всё равно не его! Честно говоря, Беверли бы даже на колени к кому-нибудь села, если бы её увезли настолько далеко от дома, насколько возможно, хотя бы ненадолго.  
  
Генри, естественно, занял переднее сиденье, высунул руку в окно и принялся барабанить пальцами по дверце.  
  
— Поехали.  
  
И они рванули с места.  
  


  
Уже через несколько дней Виктор Крисс вернулся на заднее сиденье. То ли он решил, что компания Бев не так уж плоха, то ли оказалось, что ездить на автобусе ещё хуже (скорее последнее), но Беверли обрадовалась, что Виктор будет сидеть между ней и Патриком: стоило остаться с тем в машине одной, и потные руки сразу «случайно» оказывались у неё на бедре (Беверли свистящим шёпотом обещала переломать ему все пальцы, если он не уберёт лапы, но угрозы скорее забавляли Патрика, чем пугали).  
  
Если не считать вечера после кино, они никогда не высаживали Беверли возле дома, поэтому она решила, что от этих поездок вреда не будет. (Сначала Беверли подумала, что они заметили её ужас и облегчение в тот первый раз и инстинктивно поняли, что высаживать её возле дома — не лучшая идея, но потом перестала считать Генри и Хаггинса настолько сообразительными и списала всё на то, что они не хотят тратить бензин и ехать в её трущобы.) Они высаживали Бев первой, неподалёку от главной улицы в её районе, а потом отправлялись веселиться дальше: наверняка запугивали детей её возраста, харкали по сторонам и предавались другим, настолько же интеллектуальным развлечениям.  
  
Так что она не обратила особого внимания на то, что в одну из пятниц Виктор и Патрик вышли первыми. Просто было здорово вытянуть ноги на заднем сиденье, и хотя из колонок доносились крики «Металлики», которую она не жаловала (сейчас её любимой группой были «Крампс»), в машине было намного лучше, чем дома.  
  
Через некоторое время Генри тихо сказал:  
  
— Приехали.  
  
Машина остановилась посреди поля, так далеко от города, как только можно было.  
  
Генри жил не здесь, но может, он хотел попрактиковаться, стреляя по бутылкам, или что-нибудь в этом роде. Там, где отец ничего не услышит. И уж Беверли-то точно не собиралась осуждать, что кто-то побаивается своего отца.  
  
— Что? — спросила она.  
  
— Вылезай.  
  
Беверли глянула на Хаггинса, но тот на неё не смотрел: он крепко сжимал в руках руль и не отводил от него взгляда. Что-то было неладно. У Беверли даже волоски на руках встали дыбом, потому что раз уж Рыгало нервничает…  
  
— А ты идёшь? — спросила Беверли, заметив, что Рыгало не заглушил двигатель.  
  
— Он не идёт, — ответил Генри, явно рассерженный тем, что она до сих пор не вышла из машины.  
  
То, что она послушалась Генри, могла оправдать только глупость. Или отсутствие развлечений получше. Возможно, и то, и другое.   
  
Она выбралась из машины, и Рыгало, последний раз посмотрев на Генри, рванул с места и оставил их вдвоём.  
  
Пока они шли через поле, Беверли думала: дело вовсе не в том, что она доверяла Генри, потому что доверия не было и капли.  
  
Она ему не доверяла и ждала, когда он что-нибудь выкинет. Что маска цивилизованности спадёт, и он попытается выбить из неё всё дерьмо, как не раз делал с другими детьми из школы.  
  
Ситуация была совершенно ненормальной. Ведь Беверли ждала беды. Ждала так сильно, что даже хотела, чтобы Генри перешёл к делу, чтобы у неё появился повод слететь с катушек, заорать, наподдать так сильно, как делал с другими он.  
  
_(«Так сильно, как ты хотела бы наподдать своему дорогому папочке».)_  
  
— Беверли, — внезапно позвал Генри как раз тогда, когда она совсем ушла в свои мысли. Беверли была поражена. Он впервые назвал её по имени, а не просто «слышь», или «ты», или «давай в машину».  
  
Бев медленно обернулась, напрягшись всем телом. Она ожидала внезапного удара кулаком по скуле или вспышки света от заходящего солнца, отражающейся на лезвии выкидного ножа. А Виктор и Патрик тогда выскочат из своих укрытий, посмеиваясь, и прибегут, чтобы присоединиться к Генри.  
  
Вместо этого Генри стоял и смотрел на неё. Не просто смотрел — не отводил глаз. Словно зачарованный. Было странно видеть его таким, без привычного угрожающего выражения лица.  
  
Казалось, он вот-вот что-то скажет, но Генри только моргнул, будто приходя в себя, и ткнул пальцем в сторону небольшого оврага неподалёку. Беверли вспомнила, что этот овраг ведёт к карьеру. Многим ребятам нравилось там отдыхать, загорать, а если хватало смелости, то иногда и нырять. Она никогда бы не подумала, что Генри любит купаться и загорать, разве что силой сталкивать других в воду. Странно, конечно. Но она будет настороже.  
  
Беверли кивнула и пошла за ним.  
  


  
— Ты что, плавать собрался?   
  
— Нет.  
  
Беверли нахмурилась. Генри не взял рогатку, а свою Бев забыла дома: она лежала, надёжно припрятанная под матрасом, рядом с запасом сигарет для экстренных случаев. Тренироваться в стрельбе по банкам никак не получится. А больше здесь было нечего делать.  
  
— Нам и купальники не нужны. Просто снимешь рубашку, а я…  
_  
— Нет._  
  
Тон Генри не оставил места возражениям. Бев решила больше не говорить о купании, хотя не понимала, почему это предложение его так раздражало. Но, с другой стороны, они забрались в глухомань, где не было ни музыки, ни еды, вообще ничего. Чем ещё Генри собирался заниматься?  
  
_(«Ты прекрасно знаешь, знаешь, малолетняя шлюшка, не притворяйся».)_  
  
Она отмахнулась от противного голоса в голове, хотя его упрёки уже почти перешли в завывания.  
  
Если Генри хотел побыть в тишине, подальше от орущих колонок в машине, из которых лился «хэви-метал», и приятелей, хохочущих, как огры, Беверли не могла его винить. Оставалось понять — она-то ему зачем. Конечно, у её подсознания была версия…  
  
_(«Быть с людьми, которые не нравятся, паршиво, но иногда быть одному ещё паршивее».)_  
  
… и через секунду она поняла.  
  
Беверли замечала, как Генри напрягался всем телом, когда его отец нёс патруль возле школы, как он ссутуливался, как потирал шею сзади, думая, что никто не видит…  
  
Вот  _дерьмо._  
  
_«Я понимаю,_  — подумала Бев. —  _То, что он тебя бьёт, не оправдывает того, что ты срываешь зло на остальных, но...»  
_  
И, вопреки благоразумию, Беверли положила руку ему на предплечье. Генри напрягся.  
  
_Я понимаю. Да, ты ужасный человек. Но я прекрасно понимаю, почему. Твой чёртов отец._  
  
Генри посмотрел на её руку. Потом медленно поднял взгляд и посмотрел Беверли в глаза. Она попробовала улыбнуться, стараясь как-то выразить поддержку, но мышцы лица будто перестали слушаться. Ей было грустно.  
  
Не просто грустно — Беверли была и в ярости. Она злилась за то, как обходились с ним, да и с ней самой. Думала, почему некоторые оказываются в числе избранных, которым везёт получить этот бесценный дар — заботливых, добрых родителей, а остальным о таком и мечтать не приходится.  
  
Генри внезапно обернулся и накрыл её руку своей. Беверли хотела убрать ладонь, но Генри сжал её крепче. Беверли сглотнула, чувствуя, как во рту внезапно пересохло.  
  
— Генри…  
  
Но он резко подался вперёд и прижался потрескавшимися губами в неожиданном, грубом поцелуе.  
  
(Она всё не так поняла. Как всегда.)  
  
Генри запустил руку ей в волосы, притянул ближе и укусил за губу. На секунду, всего одну тысячную мига, Беверли подумала — не позволить ли ему продолжить, просто чтобы узнать, как это, ради чего ребята постарше готовы жить и умереть, посмотреть, много ли изменилось с того сладкого мига, который она в третьем классе разделила с Биллом Денбро… но это показалось жестоким, словно она использовала бы Генри, чтобы удовлетворить собственное любопытство, поэтому Беверли, хотя и содрогаясь внутренне от страха, оттолкнула его.  
  
Это оказалось не так просто, потому что Генри упрямо не отпускал её руку. Но она сопротивлялась, пока до Генри не дошло, и он не разжал пальцы. Беверли потёрла ноющее запястье.  
  
— Извини, — смущённо пробормотала она.  
  
_Просто молодец. Ты идиотка, Беверли. Нашла что сказать…_  
  
Она машинально поморщилась, ожидая, что на неё обрушится шквал ругани, что голос Генри сорвётся, перейдёт на высокие нотки, как иногда бывало, когда он вовсю орал на того, кто вызвал его гнев. Что он её толкнёт, сбросит с обрыва в воду, организует неожиданный урок плавания.  
  
Вместо этого Генри медленно сел на землю и уставился в сторону карьера. На неё он не смотрел.  
  
Может, этого и надо было ждать с самого начала. В конце концов, с чего Генри внезапно решил таскать с собой девчонку на несколько лет младше? Но в глубине души Беверли наивно...  
_  
(«...глупо»)_  
  
...хотела верить: он заметил, что у них есть что-то общее, что в некоторых вещах (в том, как некоторые люди с ними обращались) у них больше сходства, чем различий, и поэтому ему захотелось сделать шаг навстречу.  
  
Какая же она идиотка.  
  
— Мне правда очень жаль, — повторила Беверли уже тише, но Генри вряд ли её услышал.  
  
Он всё ещё смотрел на воду, когда она наконец ушла.  
  


  
Беверли не ждала после этого, что её будут снова подвозить. Поэтому в понедельник утром была поражена, увидев, что Патрик Хокстеттер поджидает её возле шкафчика.  
  
— Генри… хочет меня видеть? — неуверенно спросила она. Но Патрик только улыбнулся и пошёл по коридору, пальцем поманив её за собой. Они были уже почти снаружи, когда Беверли поняла, что они идут не к тому выходу, возле которого Хаггинс обычно паркует машину. Вместо этого они оказались у южного выхода, откуда был виден лес. Беверли шла за Патриком, ничего не понимая.  
  
— А почему… — начала она, но Патрик толкнул её к стене и прижал к шершавому кирпичу. Потом склонился к Беверли и принялся водить липкими ладонями по её рукам, вверх-вниз.  
  
— Какого хрена! — выпалила Беверли и сильно его толкнула. Хотя Патрик был намного выше, ей удалось оттолкнуть его на пару футов: он был худощавым и тонким, что сыграло Бев на руку. Но вместо того чтобы рассердиться, Патрик засмеялся: шелестящее, вибрирующее хихиканье. От этого звука у Беверли даже зубы заболели.  
  
— Что не так? Слишком людно?  
  
— О чём ты?  
  
— Я знаю, вы занимались  _этим_  на карьере, но тут тоже неплохо, — в голосе Патрика звучало всё больше раздражения. — Давай. Можно по-быстрому. Справимся до урока. Потом скажешь ему, что тебе понравилось. А потом мы с тобой сможем им делиться.  
  
У Беверли кровь застыла в жилах.  
  
— Что?  
  
Но Патрик уже снова к ней потянулся, поэтому Беверли отпрянула, подняла сжатые кулаки и оскалилась.  
  
— Не. Прикасайся. Ко. Мне.  
  
Патрик сразу помрачнел.  
  
— Он не такой, каким ты его считаешь. И он уже разрешал мне его  _там_  потрогать. Так что не думай, будто ты особенная.  
  
И скрылся в школе, прежде чем Беверли успела отреагировать.  
  
Она совершенно точно не хотела знать о Патрике и Генри. Но вместе с этим её накрыло пугающее осознание, от которого сердце ушло в пятки: на выходных пошли слухи, о которых знали все, кроме неё.  
  
Подозрения подтвердились после полудня, когда Грета повела себя куда грубее, чем обычно, и едва не сшибла Беверли с ног своим подносом для ланча.  
  
— Прости, Бевви. Может, если бы ты чаще сдвигала ноги, то держалась бы на них твёрже?  
  
— Я ничего не делала! — прошипела Беверли ей вслед, но Грета пошла дальше, стиснув зубы. Именно этот случай и стал последней соломинкой, из-за которой Бев после уроков кинулась бегом на улицу, чтобы убедиться: «Транс-Ам» не уедет раньше, чем она успеет поговорить с одним из его пассажиров.  
  
Она не знала, что собирается сказать, — не то чтобы она приготовила речь заранее, — но «Какого хрена?», которое она прокричала в лицо Генри, было во главе её хит-парада вариантов.  
  
Он посмотрел на неё так небрежно, словно она была незнакомкой, словно всего пару дней назад он не приказал своим друзьям исчезнуть, когда он устроит с ней «романтическое» свидание (или то, что в его представлении было «романтическим»).  
  
— Чего надо? — насмешливо сказал Генри. Беверли услышала смешки. Другие дети смотрели, слушали. Ей было всё равно.  
  
— Что ты про меня наговорил?  
  
— Я поставил тебе хорошую оценку. Не волнуйся. Целых четыре звёздочки, в каждой кабинке туалета для мальчиков на первом этаже.  
  
Снова смешки. В этот раз у Беверли всё перед глазами подёрнуло красной пеленой.  
  
— Эй, сладенькая, я знаю, что тебе не терпится, но, может, не при всех…  
  
Она ударила его кулаком.  
  


  
В конце концов Виктор Крисс оттащил Беверли, и Генри не успел нарушить своё неписаное правило — не бить девчонок.  
  
(Беверли надеялась, что Вик не думает, будто оказывает ей услугу. Потому что она сомневалась, что исход драки был бы предрешён. Горячая, опасная злость всё ещё бежала по её венам; если бы выпала возможность, Беверли могла бы хорошенько поколотить Генри.)  
  
— Он врёт, — тихо сказала Беверли перед тем, как Вик собрался вернуться к своей компании. То, как тот отвёл глаза, выдало, что он и так это знает.  
_  
Ну здорово. Спасибо, засранец. Ты наверняка счастлив, что снова нормально вытянешь ноги в машине._  
  
К концу недели вся школа говорила, что она была не только с Генри — со всеми четырьмя. Что они менялись на заднем сиденье машины.  
  
Грета и Салли радостно пересказывали сплетни каждому, кто хотел послушать. Потом начались рассказы, что Беверли всех обслужила и на следующих выходных, на вечеринке у Джоани Арно.  
  
_Я даже не знакома с Джоани Арно, но какая теперь разница. Пусть это вам не мешает, можете дать волю фантазии. Даже вот что, порадуйте меня, расскажите, будто моей последней победой стал Ривер Феникс. Всё равно с чёртовым Хаггинсом у меня было не больше, чем с ним_.  
  
Жестокость детей Беверли могла выдержать. В конце концов, ей было не привыкать. Но миссис Уилкокс, которая в начале четверти была её любимой учительницей (одной из немногих взрослых в этой дурацкой школе, которым, как думала Бев, можно было доверять), начала смотреть на неё с горьким огорчением, словно Беверли её глубоко разочаровала. Поэтому каждый раз, когда она видела в коридоре смеющегося Генри, ей хотелось схватить его за шею и просто… просто давить, ведь как он смел забрать у нее и это? Только за то, что она была таким воплощением зла, что не захотела с ним целоваться?  
  
_— Ты, чёртов кусок дерьма_ , — думала Беверли. —  _Я ведь тебя просто пожалела._  
  
И она поняла, что это было правдой. Он ей никогда не нравился. Он даже не давал себе труда быть с ней повежливее; чёрт, Рыгало и даже Виктор были дружелюбнее (Рыгало однажды купил ей шоколадный шейк в «МакДональдс-драйв», когда Беверли не хватило мелочи, а Виктор пару раз тайком курил с ней за школой на переменах).  
  
Нет, Генри никогда не был добр. Их отношения даже отдалённо не походили на дружеские. Просто Беверли будто заметила его… скрытую печаль. И, будучи полной дурой, отозвалась на эту печаль, попалась на удочку.  
  
_— Я тебя жалела,_ — подумала она ещё раз. Но злость исчезла. На смену ей пришла опустошённость.  
  


  
_Июль 1989_  
  
Когда Беверли с друзьями заметили машину Хаггинса, криво поставленную у обочины, а рядом — брошенный велосипед парня, который учился на дому, Бев приготовилась к худшему. Ей не приходилось видеть, как Генри и его банда переходят от угроз к делу, но наслышана об этом она была прекрасно.  
  
Но когда она увидела, как мальчишку прижимали лицом к гальке, когда он звал на помощь, а сырое мясо пачкало его лицо кровью, и Генри вместе с Рыгалом и Виктором толкали его на землю и смеялись...   
  
Беверли схватила первый попавшийся камень. Тяжёлый, с острыми краями. И изо всех сил швырнула в Генри. Тот сразу упал.  
  
— Хороший бросок, — сказал Стэн Урис. Это было первой похвалой, которую она от него услышала. Беверли поблагодарила Стэна, не сводя глаз с Генри.  
  
— Вы слишком стараетесь, неудачники, — ухмыльнулся Генри, вставая на ноги. Из раны на лбу текла кровь. Но говорил он небрежно, будто ему только что не врезала девчонка. — Она и так вся ваша. Нужно только хорошенько попросить, как я.  
  
И неоднозначно схватил себя за пах, когда они с Беверли посмотрели друг на друга. У неё в животе всё сжалось от отвращения. Генри говорил развязно, но Бев заметила, как он прищурился, когда он впервые увидел её в компании новых друзей,.  
  
_Ты всё не так понимаешь, совсем как мой папочка. Я знаю, ты не представляешь, что такое дружба, но хотя бы постарайся понять. Засранец._  
  
И тут малыш Бен Хэнском издал воинственный вопль и тоже швырнул в Генри камень. Генри пошатнулся. Беверли испытала такую гордость за друга, что у неё чуть сердце не разорвалось.  
  
— Война! — завопил Ричи Тозиер как раз за секунду до того, как получил камнем в лоб. С каждым днем он нравился ей всё больше.  
  
Беверли наклонилась и схватила новый камень. В этот раз она бросила его в Вика. Теперь тот не смотрел так, будто его раздражало одно присутствие Беверли. Он смотрел испуганно.  
  
Ей это понравилось. Очень.  
  
— Ах ты, сука! — закричал Рыгало. Можно подумать, она была им чем-то обязана.  
  
_Не волнуйся, приятель. Просто вспомни, что ты рассказывал в школе. Что меня на всех хватит._  
  
В этот раз она целилась в Хаггинса.  
  


  
_Август 1989_  
  
Фредди Крюгер вонзил лезвия девушке в живот, и кровь брызнула на шикарно сервированный стол.  
  
— Фу, гадость! — закричал Ричи. Стэн толкнул его локтем в бок. Сильно толкнул.  
  
— Потише!  
  
— Но правда же гадость!  
  
Беверли покачала головой и взяла горсть попкорна из ведёрка, стоявшего у Билла на коленях. Он посмотрел на неё и закатил глаза, улыбаясь. Беверли улыбнулась в ответ.  
  
«Дитя сна» никак не дотягивало до предыдущего фильма. (Наверное, из-за того, что перерыв между частями был меньше года.) Конечно, Беверли понимала, что фильм не очень нравится ей отчасти по личным причинам. Например, потому, что Элис внезапно стала блондинкой. Но ещё и потому, что этот фильм просто был не таким увлекательным. Персонажи оказались скучными, а убийства — не изобретательными. А ещё почти треть диалогов было не слышно из-за постоянных комментариев Ричи и безнадёжных попыток Эдди и Стэна заткнуть ему рот.  
  
Но Беверли бы соврала, если бы не признала, что в этот раз было куда веселее.  
  
Сначала они уговорили Майка пойти с ними («Вы в курсе, что на этот фильм детей младше семнадцати без родителей не пускают?» — «А ты знаешь, что пока продажи попкорна растут, администрации всё равно, что кино разрушает нашу неокрепшую психику?»). Потом дождались, пока Эдди закончит читать лекцию, что из-за некоторых фильмов учащаются случаи торговли наркотиками на улицах, наверняка эта мерзость и до Дерри скоро доберётся! («Целая передача у Дика Каветта была, так что предупреждаю, не прикасайтесь и пальцем к этому дерьму!») И наконец, преодолев все препятствия, они отхватили себе семь мест в самом заднем ряду.  
  
Пока Фредди расправлялся с новой жертвой, Беверли следила за реакцией друзей: Стэн хмурился, словно сильно задумавшись, Эдди изо всех сил сжимал подлокотники, Майк кривился, Ричи смотрел с отвращением и восхищением, Бен открыл рот, а Билл замер с горстью попкорна, которую не донёс до рта. Это было странно, но иногда достаточно посмотреть кино с друзьями, чтобы почувствовать себя счастливой. Защищённой.  
  
Потом все зрители в кинотеатре хором закричали.  
  
— Охуеть! — завопил Ричи.  
  
— Да заткнись ты! — прошипел Эдди.  
  
Беверли улыбнулась и взяла ещё горсть попкорна.


End file.
